You Can’t Lock Up The Darkness
by Akuma the Puma
Summary: He locked it up in the back of his mind. He forgot it was ever there. He’s lived a good life for years without a worry in the world. But it has waited long enough. It wants to be set free. It wants out.


**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over DC or it's characters**

Chapter 1: The Cage

After the monkey bite and the cure, the Beast began to manifest itself inside of Garfield's psyche. While Garfield may not have paid much attention to the Beast, it began to affect him and his behavior. Frightened by what he was becoming, Garfield locked the creature away in the back of his mind and completely forgot about the monster over the years. Little did he know, the Beast wasn't so forgetful...

 **10 Years later...**

Beast boy has been training non stop since his last fight with Adonis. He felt ashamed on how easily the D-list villain had defeated him and it's been bugging him all week. In the middle of sit ups, Beast boy hears the crime alert go off and jumps to his feet and runs to the common room, forgetting the fact he was in gym clothes. "We have a break-in at the animal testing lab." Robin said while putting on his utility belt. "It's Adonis again." Just hearing his name was enough to fill Beast boy with rage. _"Mark..."_ echoed a deep voice that made Beast boy turn around with caution. ' _Eehh just my imagination.'_ He thought and simply put it to the side as he put on his old Doom Patrol uniform.

 **20 minutes later**

The Titans had arrived at the lab and they were having their asses handed to them by Adonis who was donning some new tech. "Take that assholes, no one can defeat the mighty Adonis". He yelled before striking a ridiculous pose. Beast boy was using every ounce of his strength to look around and see his injured teammates trying to stand and fight. _"You need meeee..." whispered the deep voice Beast boy now realized was coming from inside his head. Next thing he knew, Beast boy was asleep and had awoken in a dark place._ _"Hello!" he shouted hoping for a reply, but all he got was a dark, twisted growl from somewhere in the dark. In the far distance of the dark place, sat a cage covered in chains._

 _Cramped Inside the cage sat a green human-like creature, completely covered in fur. "You have grown little one." It growled before gripping the bars of the cage with paws big enough to crush a fully grown watermelon. "Have we met before?" questioned Gar who suddenly had a sense of familiarity with creature but got nothing but a growl in return. "No child, but we will soon enough." said the thing before it let out a frightening sound that Garfield assumed could only be its laugh. "You have to let me out young one. You have to set me free so you can acsess your full potential." It said with a bone chilling grin that would make even the Joker jealous. "Why would I ever do something stupid like that?" asked the green skinned teen before the thing reached its paw through the bars and pressed its thumb on Gar's head._

 _Beast boy awoke with a jolt to witness his friends trying to fight off Adonis with all their effort. As he prepared to stand so he could help his friends, Beast boy collapsed to the ground and reawoke in the dark place in front of the cage. "What are you doing?!? Let me out, my friends need me." he yelled at the thing who did nothing but laugh at the boys words. "You are too weak to even help your self, let alone help them." it growled, making Beast boy look down in shame. "Buttt..." it said with a hint of mischief. "If you set me free, I could give you all the power you want." Beast boy was talking to himself trying to think of another way but came to the conclusion that setting this monster free was his only hope. "Fine." he said. "How do I open the cage?" And the thing gave a evil grin before saying "You have to give up any dominance you will try to have over me if you truly wish to set me free."_

 _Beast boy sat confused on what the monster meant before finally realizing what it meant. "You want to be a sentient form." And the monster roared with excitement at the fact that the young boy now understood what it wanted. "Just say you are giving me the freedom to be independent and I will be set free." Beast boy thought long and hard before finally saying the words he knew he would soon regret. "You are free to live independently without me trying to control you." And with that came a click. Beast boy fell backwards in fear as the 8 foot tall thing crawled it's way out the cage and stretched, causing multiple bones to crack and pop. "What do I call you?" Beast boy asked in a shaky before the thing crouched down and looked him in the face with a toothy grin._

"Beast." was the last thing He heard before he had awaken to see his last standing teammate get thrown to the ground by Adonis. "So, the pip squeak has finally joined the battle. Are you ready to get pounded little man?" Boasted Adonis who was paying no attention to the fact that the green teen was shaking. "Well come on give it ya best sh-" was all he was able to get out before getting knocked into a giant tank of chemicals by a green bull. Adonis tried to punch the green boy but his punch was dodged and he proceeds to get slashed by a giant raging bear.

Beast boy unwittingly slashes the tank behind Adonis and gets covered in a strange liquid, but he paid it no mind has he kept slashing at Adonis. In a fit of primal rage and blood lust, Beast boy bit into Adonis' exposed shoulder, making him scream in agony. Hearing Robin yell "Beast boy!!" was the only thing that made him stop and turn around to see his friends frightened faces. He morphs back into himself and proceeds to leave the lab. "You could have killed him." snarked Raven who got a 'whatever' as a reply. The other Titans stood there wondering what had happened to their friend. Unknown to them, the bite wound Beast boy had given Adonis began to rapidly heal.

 _ **Authors Note: I know it's not exactly how the episode went but I decided to add sum changes here and there. Instead of making the Beast a result of the chemicals, I made it into something that was already inside Garfield but it was just dormant and awaiting the right moment to awaken. As for Adonis, I added in the bite part so it could seem as if the Beast was partially transferred to him and the chemicals helped it mature fast. More chapters to come so stay tuned.**_

 **Oh and P.S: Anything that's written _like this_ is someone's thoughts or inside their head.**


End file.
